Talk:Far Cry Wiki
Why isn't there a page for the Jackal? Fniff1 17:34, 8 April 2009 (UTC) Background The wiki definitely needs a background. It looks way too bland at the moment. — Insane! 20:33, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Nevermind, I changed to the new skin but I still wonder why there's a big picture on the main page? — Insane! 20:40, October 16, 2010 (UTC) News Why was news removed? Also with this, I think this wiki should have blogs. They are a real nice and useful feature to have. — Insane! 00:37, February 5, 2011 (UTC) : I removed the news, since they are outdated, and I intend on sprucing up the mainpage soon. : And we do have blogs, but nobody has posed anything yet. --Anon talk 00:41, February 5, 2011 (UTC) : : : I noticed that there is no info about the Far Cry 2 Map Editor. I am willing to post some tutorials if the demand is high enough. Meaning I am not sure how many people still use it or dont know how. Let me know here and I will check back and then start posting. 08:21, August 24, 2011 (UTC) 08/24/2011 :this page SUCKSSS!!!!! There should really be more descriptions for locations. All I see on most location pages now are weapons and supplies located in the area. Computermichael (talk) 04:45, December 1, 2012 (UTC)Michael Spoilers! Spoilers spoilers all around but not a tag to warn. The wiki is informative, but is riddled with spoilers. You guys need to fix this badly. Vandals Several pages I visited were vandalised the the character description of Bambi "Buck" Hughes, I hope that one of the moderators bans his IP and fixes it. Two things This wiki really needs spoiler warnings on a lot of pages. I'm focusing on adding spoiler warnings to al of the necessary Far Cry 4 articles, but anyone who could help out by adding some to other necessary articles would be greatly appreciated. ALSO, people need to stop adding their opinions to articles, and cutting back on the amount of swear words people add to articles would be greatly appreciated also Echoh98 (talk) 01:52, November 14, 2014 (UTC) Youtube Videos Why are so many articles linking to random youtube videos? There is no need whatsoever to do this. It is probably some media whore trying to boost their views. 21:14, December 10, 2014 (UTC) This wiki not properley maintaned. Farcry wiki is a good one, but really poorley maintaned. Like I did this hoax thread just to check out if the reaction would be fast. Nope. Haven't been banned for three months. If you wont ban/remove thread after this message, then it would get this big slapped note on it: "NOT MAINTANED. LOOKING FOR MODERATORS" Sincerley, The guy who made Green Hurks thread 17:46, March 16, 2015 (UTC) Who's that retareded noob idiot who removes the entier Far Cry Wiki?? Who ever he or she is, I wish the person to get thier fingers cuttet off, they have no respect for peoples who spend time to write these pages. Attention all Royal Far Cry players, this is Wikiawrider, I have now succeded to be the new Admin and beurocrat on this wiki, as the former admin has left of as Admin. Lets all give him a great goodbye and thanks for adding the page :) Please report to me any vndalizing edits that has ben during, such as commercial for shoes, or russian texts and such. Hope you will help me with this page to be the best wiki page ever ;) New rules. All Far Cry Primal characters are stated as Deceased (Currently) because they can NOT be alive in now a days. Please respect that, it is only to not confuse the timelines these character from Far cry games set in 2000's are the only one to stated alive, unless they are killed in the game. These who are scripted to b either killed or spared is stated as Determind. That's the new rules, I hope they don't affact anybody becuase I guess you can use sense aswell :) -Wikiawrider (Admin and Beurokrat)